bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Der Blitzmann
Welcome Hi, welcome to BZPower Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hope page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 13:33, July 13, 2011 It's like, Toa are racist You know, this place has only Toa. It's racist, and I'm having a bit of fun of my own, you can always change it back later by going to the History. Just let me have my fun for now. Don't worry It's really easy to fix them. Just go to the histroy and undo what I do, but can you at least wait till 12:00 AM Mountain time so I can have had my fun. I'm really bored. I am also glad you are taking this politely and not like a few people who would spaz out. I really am just a dumb and bored kid ^^; He he he, me and BZPower don't exactly see eye to eye Let's just say me and BZPower have had some issues. And although this may be an instant guess, I am not TuragaDlakki or how ever it is said, he still loves BZP even after he was banned. Guess since he was an admin there but idk. But thank you for respecting my wishes. I thank you for respecting my wishes of pure boredom. Out of curiousity, why would you even come here if you don't like BZPower? Are you really so bored that you are willing to vandalize a site, just for laughs? Ckmc I never understood why people would intentionally go out of their way to alter what people wrote, in a harmful and inappropriate manner, it seems to me to be a useless and cruel endeavor. I find it upsetting that people even try doing this. '' ''TDC Kirgon and Kinika were working together to hunt down Joske and Ngata, and for some unfinished reason, Kinika wasn't going to be in the fight so Kirgon could lose badly. THen I was going to let KNI have Kinika choose if he saved Kirgon, or hunted down Joske and let Kirgon die. Which is really sad, I was really looking forward to RPGing with KNI again, he made Kirgon so much fun to RPG as. Without him, Kirgon won't have anyone that semi-hates him to work with, which was most of the fun came from. Vrf3 03:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Do you remember way back, when Kirgon was annoying Hau? I never did find out what had happened after the Battle with Knife. Do you remember, because if It's not too much to ask, do you think you could fill me in on what happened to him, if anything? Just a little curious. Vrf3 01:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Come at me bro >:3 The Stalwart Gentleman 02:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hau Ah, thank you. I was planning on having Kirgon see some of the people he had met before, and since Kirgon doesn't have any friends (:P), I was going to have him talk to people he had met. Mostly due to nearly dying in Xa-koro. Vrf3 18:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Languages The last one was Ancient Greek ;) I've never loved Spanish, myself, but kudos for Japanese! That must be hard to learn. -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 12:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Greek? Well, at least I knew it was related to English xP Well, I'm still in the process of learning that one-I just use it a lot. But actually it isn't that hard-I mainly watch anime that I used to watch when I was a kid and, using subtitles and my memory, am starting to figure out what they're saying. As for actually writing it, I can do that, but only in Romaji (Anglicized Japanese). The phonetics are different, but actually not that different from Spanish in some ways. So all in all, Japanese isn't too tricky for me...Yet. XP I'm also thinking about learning Russian, mainly because one of my friends lived there for half his life and it could possibly be useful (as well, I've heard that learning languages is really good for prioritizing, multitasking, and higher levels of brain function into old age, all of which I want). Dunno if he could teach me, though... Der Blitzmann 20:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) My dad speaks Russian. It's a really cool language - and if I ever have the time, one I'd love to learn. -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 20:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) It definitely sounds cool, yeah. Which reminds me-it's a Slavic language, and I'm part Polish. As well, I know people who speak Polish. So what I just started thinking now (thanks for reminding me about this, by the way; I have no idea what I would've been thinking right now otherwise xP) is that I could learn both alongside each other. Do you think that's feasible? Der Blitzmann 20:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) My guess would be that it would be like learning, say, French and Italian (which are both Romance languages, having come from Latin) at the same time. Of course, the similarities will be helpful, but they won't be identical, and it'll be easy to mix things up between the two. That said, if you have experience with languages (and you clearly do ;)) your brain's language centres should be sufficiently developed to cope with it. I'd say: go for it! -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 20:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm trying it ;D Der Blitzmann 20:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) User Page Hey guys, you may have noticed I changed my User Page around a bit to contain two sections labelled 'Quotes' and 'Friends', in order of appearance from the top of the page down. Well, I'd like you to know something about those sections of my profile: You can edit them. If you think that you're my friend, then you can try editing what you think I call you most often into the list linking to your userpage. And if you think I said anything that catches your eye and/or someone else said anything about me that you think is accurate, then you may edit that into the list of quotes. No guarantees about this process from me, however-I may not deem the quote cool enough due to judgement of mine character beyond what I think reasonable or simply not worth enough to keep, or you not to be my friend quite yet. If you make a good case for the quote even if I do delete it, though, then I will most likely put it back ;} I would advise, for your information as well, that the same will not work for friendships ;P Der Blitzmann 22:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Profile Oh, you've put me at the top. How thoughtful ;) -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 23:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Whoops. Sorry to burst your bubble, but that was because I was putting the list in alphabetical order xP You are a good friend, don't get me wrong, but I don't list my friends in order of how healthy or how deep my relationship with them is, and certainly not in the order of how good they are in my opinion XP I'm sorry for confusing you for- what, a fifth time now at least? Unsurprising considering how much we've interacted. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXP Der Blitzmann 23:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You might want to check my profile and remind yourself of what my power is... :P -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 06:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC) (Facepalm) You do realize that in that case: 1. Your first comment doesn't really serve much of a purpose and 2. the good Gentleman is going to fight you for that power, seeing as he considers that one of his trademark abilities? =P Der Blitzmann 10:13, October 3, 2011 (UTC) The Good Gentleman may wish to consider combining his power with mine. The strength of two Sarkasmomancers, combined? Together, we could rule the universe with our raised eyebrows. -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 17:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Erm... I dunno if said gentleman would agree to that. I mean, I dunno, his main purpose for eyebrows is to furrow them to catch bullets. He's that kind of guy...Er...Manly man. =P On a side note, RAZBERRY, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU, LET'S YOU AND HIM FIGHT ALREADY >=L =P Mind ueber Substanz grauen. 20:00, October 3, 2011 (UTC) HI WHENS MY BAN OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Von ness ness 02:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Never. Mind ueber Substanz grauen. 21:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC)